


These Things I'll Never Say

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU wishing that I'd never say out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Things I'll Never Say

She says nothing, watching from afar even as the girl stalks toward the man who has been in Suzannah’s face for the past few minutes. The chance encounter doesn’t seem to be bothering Suzannah but there is something almost feral about the way the girl moves.

The man stares even as the girl interjects, shutting him down flawlessly and with a smile so bright that he cannot respond. Suzannah stares blankly at the girl as she smiles, apologizes and moves away. 

Kate moves closer now, aware she is staring. The thought comes to mind just as clear as day.

‘Damn, I wish I was your lover…’

She can see the powerful muscles and brightness of the girl’s smile as she settles with friends, sparing only a glance to both women, although she is clearly waiting for something.   
Suzannah has moved away and Kate follows, knowing that, somehow, this girl has left them both shaken to the core.


End file.
